Terminatra
Terminatra is an action movie character within the Danny Phantom universe. Originally just a fictional movie character, she came to life as a ghost when Desiree overheard Sam's inadvertent wish for it. History Terminatra was originally a movie character, featured in Trinity of Doom alongside other famous female action movie characters Nightmerica and Femalien. When Danny and Tucker decide to go to Paulina's Quiceañera party instead of going to the movies with Sam as they promised, Sam wishes for something bad to happen to Paulina. Desiree overheard Sam and brings her along with the other two characters to life in order to kill Paulina. After Femalien's failed attempt at killing Paulina, she appears to hunt her in the park after Paulina gets her dress for her party. Terminatra fights Danny, who is easily overpowered by her, but she disappears when Sam attacks her while wearing the Specter Deflector. She reappears in "Phantom Planet," along with all the other ghosts. Appearance She wears a black body-suit of all leather with a high collar. Part of her face is shaped with cybernetic implants. One of her eyes a normal blue and the other a technological red. She wears a jacket with three grey buttons running down her left side. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail with a long, red binding. One of her hands is flesh with a glove that covers everything but the tips of the fingers, and the other is a cybernetic prosthetic. She also wears a pair of red boots. Powers and Abilities *'Invisibility': Standard ghost power. *'Intangibility': Standard ghost power. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': She can deform her body to change into any shape she wants. She can assume a web form preserving only her head, strong enough to trap Danny, as well as enlarge her arm to make it stronger. She can also use this ability in order to let her enemies' ghost rays pass through her like Danny does. *'Flight': She can summon a jetpack in order to fly at great speed. **'Wall Walking': She can walk and run on walls. *'Ghost Stinger:' She is capable of using a white ghost stinger when wrapped around Danny. *'Supernatural strength': She is strong enough to break asphalt with one single punch. *'Ghost Ray': She can fire a powerful purple ghost ray from her robotic finger and fire a white more powerful one with her transformed arm, but its full power was never shown. *'Superhuman durability': She can withstand attacks from Danny and the Specter Deflector didn't cause her much damage. *'Teleportation': She can disappear in a red mist. *'Supernatural agility': She has shown to have some degree of enhanced agility. *'Supernatural speed': She can run and accelerate to speed beyond the human limits, being able to almost catch Paulina's scooter. Sightings Trivia Terminatra is a parody of the Terminator from the The Terminator franchise. Her shapeshifting power is similar to that of the T-1000 from Terminator 2: Judgement Day. Gallery Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:One-shot antagonists Category:One-shot characters Category:Minor Characters